


Suki's Soft Spot

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Ignoring an Injury, Kidnapping, Multi, Now Where Did That Come From?, Post canon, Ransom, Whumptober 2020, Wounded, no.30, suki centric, suki is a bamf, suzuka whump, sword fight, wound reveal, zuko and sokka are super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Suki, Sokka, and Zuko are on a mission to bring in some pirates causing trouble. It's fine at first, but suddenly the thruple is in over their heads.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Kudos: 41
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Suki's Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ARE GAY AND I LOVE THEM AND THEY LOVE EACH OTHER. DON'T TOUCH ME. I'M SOFT. 💛

"Sokka! Watch out!" Suki shouted.

Sokka ducked the incoming fire blast and ran his sword through his opponent. 

"Thanks." Sokka smiled before yelling "DUCK."

Suki hit the ground as Sokka chucked his boomerang at the incoming assailant. 

"You two sure do talk a lot during combat," Zuko quipped. 

Suki stuck out her tongue and Sokka replied "You love us."

Zuko didn't respond, but his blush said it all. 

Suki rolled over to where Sokka was and stood up, her back against his. There were 3 enemies left, one for each of them. Zuko let out a roar of fire and scorched the bender in front of him. Sokka took off to fight the man with the giant club, leaving Suki alone with the girl with the sword. 

The girl lunged towards Suki and she danced out of the way. 

"You're not gonna hit me that easy." Suki furled open her fans and circled around her opponent. 

"Good. I've been looking for a challenge." 

She swung her sword at Suki's head and Suki blocked it with her armor plated forearm. 

"Nice try." 

The girl drew back and swiped at the legs. Suki jumped over the blade. 

"Sad," Suki fake pouted. "I thought you were going to be a challenge." 

The girl growled and charged Suki. Suki caught the sword with her fans and twisted it out of her hands. She tied her hands behind her back and tossed her to the ground. 

Suki stopped to catch her breath, which was admittedly harder than normal. She watched in awe as Zuko helped Sokka take out the man with the club. They high fived each other and she couldn't help but smile at her boyfriends. 

"Suki!" Sokka shouted. "You okay?" 

"No problems here," she replied. "This one's bark is worse than her bite."

"Glad to hear it," Zuko answered as he picked up two of the benders by the collar. 

"Come on. We gotta take these thugs back to town." 

"Man, I wish Toph were here to just Earthbend them over there."

"I'm not sure that's how that works Sokka..." 

"You have your way of Earth bending, and I have mine."

Sokka crossed his arms over his chest. Zuko didn't bother with a response. 

"You coming Suki?" Zuko shouted over his shoulder. 

"Right behind ya!" 

Suki picked the girl up by the wrists and forced her to walk forward, not noticing the trail of blood behind her. 

***

Suki enjoyed listening to the playful bickering between her boyfriends. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. 

"Ugh, do they ever shut up?" The girl with the sword complained. 

"What did you say?" Suki looked down at her captive. 

"Those two squawk louder than ostrich horses at meal time." 

"Listen here," Suki growled into her ear. "You will not speak that way about my partners, got it?" Suki jabbed the point of her fan into her side. 

"Oh, so you got a soft spot for morons?" 

Suki reached up and pulled back the girls hair. 

"Don't. Talk. About them." 

"Silly, girl-" she coughed. "You, could get, anyone, you wanted. Yet you, settle, for idiotic trash." 

Suki flipped the girl onto the ground. She placed her boot into the small of her back and pressed down, hard. 

"Suki! What's going on back there?" Sokka exclaimed. 

"Nothing." Suki smiled. "Just reminding her who's in charge." 

"Do you need any help?" Zuko asked, already knowing the answer. 

"No, I got it. Thank you though. We'll catch up with you."

Zuko and Sokka shrugged and continued on ahead, leaving Suki alone with the girl. Suki leaned down close next to her ear. 

"Are you going to be quiet?" She sneered. "Or do I have to make you." 

The girl didn't respond. 

"Get up." 

Suki pulled the girl up and pushed her forward. When she caught up with the guys however, there was a problem. 

"Sokka! Zuko!" Suki exclaimed. She tried to run to them, but the girl tripped her. She stepped on her back as a different guy came in to untie her hands. 

"Careful boys..." The girl looked down at Suki and grinned. "She's got a soft spot for tweedle dumb and tweedle idiot." 

Suki growled but it turned into a yelp when the girl pressed her foot into the wound on her side. 

"Guess ya didn't notice when I hit ya," she sneered. "Two busy doting on those two idiots and bragging about how I wasn't 'a challenge'." 

Suki looked up at Sokka and Zuko, who had their hands and legs bound behind them. 

"How did you..." 

"It's called the long game, sweetheart." She leaned down and pulled back Suki's hair. "We let a few of us get caught, find your weak spots, then the rest of us swoop down and ambush you when you least expect it." 

She let go of Suki's hair and pressed further into the gash on her side. 

"Don't know why I expected anything more from a lovesick girl." 

Suki bit back her pain, but she couldn't stop the panic that fled through her. 

"What do you want with us?" Suki growled. 

"Well at first we were just gonna leave you here while we escape..." She leaned down and stroked Suki's hair. "But once we realized that scar boy over there is actually the FireLord, well we couldn't pass up the ransom we could get for him." 

Suki tried to get out from under her, but the pain in her side was too much. 

"Of course we'll take you two as well. Can't have anyone going for help afterall..." 

Suki grimaced as a man yanked on her arms and dragged her off the ground. He tied her wrists together, but left her legs free to walk. 

"You won't get away with this." Suki sneered. "The Avatar will know something's up if we don't come back. He'll stop you for AAAAHH." 

Suki doubled over in pain. The girl punched her in the side and knocked the last of her breath out of her. 

"Oh shut up." 

She stuck a rag in her mouth and the man behind her forced her up. Suki struggled to regain her breath. 

"Don't hurt her." Zuko threatened. Sokka's face was twisted into a scowl. 

"As long as everyone does what their told, then there won't be any problems." 

She stepped in front of Suki and ran her fingers down her cheek. She cupped her chin, and smirked. 

"Now mush. We need to get to the ship by sundown." 

***

Zuko and Sokka were tossed onto the floor of the brig, arms and legs still bound. Suki was pushed in, then got her hands chained to the wall behind them, stretching her taught. Suki glared at she man pulling the chains higher. She couldn't stop from wincing in pain. 

"That's enough." The girl, who apparently was the leader, shouted. "Let's leave the 3 lovebirds alone." 

The door slammed behind them and left the three in the dwindling light. 

Suki spit out her gag and looked to her boyfriends. 

"I'm sorry guys," she whispered. "If I hadn't gotten so defensive, we wouldn't have split up, and they wouldn't have been able to ambush us." 

Sokka and Zuko shared a look. 

"Suki..."   
"It's not your fault."  
"None of us knew they were going to ambush."  
"And if you were with us,"  
"we still wouldn't have been able to take them down."  
"It's not your fault."   
"Yea. Zuko would know. You can't trust pirates."

Zuko scowled at Sokka. Sokka smiled back. 

"Thanks guys." 

"Always." They replied in unison.

Suki pulled on the restraints and couldn't help but whimper in pain. 

"Now where did that come from?" Sokka asked, leaning forward to try and get a closer look. 

"She must have landed a blow when I caught her blade with my fan." Suki looked down at the growing stain on her uniform. "It's not that bad, really." 

"Yes it is." Zuko interrupted. "We at least need to stop the bleeding."

Zuko lit a small flame and burned through the ropes around his arms and wrists. Then he untied Sokka and his own feet. The two made their way over to where Suki was restrained, stumbling as the boat started to rock. 

"Guess we're going on another sea trip. Woohoo..." Sokka tried to laugh. Zuko ignored it and Suki tried to laugh, but it only hurt her more. 

"We need to look at it. Can we take off the uniform?" 

Suki winced in pain as she tried to speak. She nodded her head and muttered, "yes. Whatever you need." 

Sokka untied her belt and lifted the armor over her head. Zuko opened the dress until Suki was just in her under clothes. 

"This is gonna hurt," Zuko explained as he peeled off the fabric stuck to her skin. Suki shut her eyes but couldn't help squealing in pain.

"It's okay Suki. Just breath." Sokka placed his head against hers and helped her calm down. 

"Sokka, tear off a long piece of the cleanest fabric you can find. We gotta stop the bleeding." 

"On it." 

Sokka kissed Suki's forhead and then tore off a long strip of dark green fabric. 

"You know, for being, the Firelord," Suki mumbled. "They sure, don't pay, much attention, to you..." 

Suki's head drooped forward and Zuko lifted it back up. He stared into her fading blue eyes. 

"They know that you're the one to fear." 

Suki smiled and rested her head on his. Zuko gently stroked her hair. 

"Got it!" Sokka announced. 

Zuko kissed Suki on the top of her head and moved down to her side. 

"Sokka, is there any water down here?" 

"Clean?"

"Preferably."

"Then no."

Zuko sighed and looked at the dried blood and dirt on Suki's side. 

"Tear off another clean piece of fabric, smaller this time."

Sokka immediately ripped off a small square of fabric. 

"This is gonna hurt. I'm sorry." 

"I'm fine. Do what you need to." 

Zuko wiped down the area around the wound and did his best to clean it. Suki bit her lip and whimpered in pain. 

"Sokka, bring over the long piece. We gotta wrap it around her and stop the bleeding." 

Sokka stood and gave Zuko an end of the long, clean piece of fabric. Suki groaned. 

"It's okay Suki. We're almost done." 

Zuko placed his warm hands on her left side and held the fabric to the open wound. Sokka slowly wrapped it around her body and Zuko pressed it tight into her side. They kept it up until the fabric ended. Sokka picked up the belt and tied it around her waist, keeping the wrapping in place. 

"Thanks, guys..." Suki drawled. 

Sokka and Zuko shared a look of concern. 

"It's not the best..."  
"But it'll have to do."

"Well I think you did a tremendous job boys." The lead woman called as she strode into the cell. "You managed to clean up your girlfriend all by yourself." 

She stepped into the cell and behind Suki. Sokka and Zuko prepared themselves for a fight. 

"Ahaha," she warned. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She pulled back on Suki's hair and dragged her hand down Suki's face and neck. "Not unless you want your precious girlfriend to suffer." 

She closed her hand around Suki's throat, and Suki started to choke. She began pulling on her restraints and kicking her legs, threatening to undo all the work they did on her side. 

"Don't." Sokka shouted. Both boys put their hands up in submission. 

"We'll do what you want." Zuko spit. 

"Just, don't hurt her." 

The woman released Suki's neck and Suki began coughing, desperately trying to take a breath. 

"Good." She smiled and walked towards them. "Sit, against the wall." 

The boys moved quietly, not taking their eyes off Suki. 

"This time we'll have to make sure you can't get out." 

A man came in with heavy, iron, manacles. He fastened them tight around their wrists, and another set around their ankles. 

"Now stay there until we reach shore." She walked over to Suki and played with her wrappings. "I sure do hope you're worth all this trouble, Firelord." 

She punched Suki in the side and then walked out of the cell. All light disappeared as the door slammed shut, leaving the three lovers alone in utter darkness. 

***

The boat slammed into something and Sokka shook awake. He noticed the small spot of drool he left on Zuko's shoulder and tried to wipe it off, when he realized his hands were still chained. 

"Oh yea... We got kidnapped," he mumbled to himself. 

"Zuko, wake up." 

No response. 

"Come on Zuko." 

Again, nothing. 

"Dang it." Sokka grumbled before he got an idea. He leaned over him and placed his lips onto Zuko's, giving him a slow, passionate kiss. Zuko started to reciprocate the kiss and Sokka slowly pulled back. 

"Why'd you stop?" Zuko pouted. 

"Because we're on a pirate ship in the middle of who knows where and we have more important things to worry about." 

"Oh yea." 

The boys looked over to Suki, who looked unconscious. 

"Shit." Zuko muttered. "We have to check on her." 

"I know Zuko, but we kinda can't right now." 

Sokka gestured to the heavy chains and Zuko leaned his head against the wall. He was ready to shout when suddenly the door burst open.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted. "Get us out of here."

Katara rushed to the cell and unlocked the door. 

"That's why I'm here," Katara quipped.

She smiled at her brother and unlocked his chains. 

"Are you okay?" Katara asked Sokka and Zuko. 

"We're fine," Zuko answered. "Suki needs you." 

Katara turned around and scrambled over to where Suki was laying. 

"Help me get her to Appa!" She shouted. 

"Appa's here?" Sokka asked as he helped carry his girlfriend. 

"How else do you think Aang Toph and I found you?" Katara snapped at her brother. 

Sokka didn't respond. He and Zuko carried Suki to Appa, avoiding the flying rocks and fire outside. 

"Aang! We got them! Let's go." 

Katara knelt down at the back of Appa's saddle and Sokka and Zuko layed Suki down in front of her. Zuko held her head in his lap and Sokka held her limp hand. Katara's hands started to glow as she bent the healing water around them. Slowly, Suki started to groan and shift in pain. Sokka held her down as Katara continued to heal her. 

"Aang! Toph!" Sokka shouted. "Let's go!" 

The two hopped onto Appa and the group soon took off into the air. 

"Will she be okay?" Zuko asked quietly. 

"Please," Suki coughed. "Can't, get rid of me, that easily." 

Sokka nearly cried as he and Zuko started laughing. 

"Alright alright. Take it easy you three." Katara chastised, but deep down was relieved Suki woke up. 

"Now Suki," Katara asked. "I need to know how you got yourself in this mess." 

"Funny story," Suki winced as she tried to sit up. "It's because of those two." 

"Of course it is..." 

"Hey!" Sokka shouted. 

"You know you love us," Zuko replied. 

Suki blushed and simply answered with the truth. 

"You bet your asses I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing for them. I should do it more. I wasn't planning on it being long, but it just kinda flowed and came out and I wound up with this. Hope ya liked it! One day left!!!! 💛


End file.
